Legacy systems frequently have non-standard image files stored therein. These non-standard image files are difficult and time intensive to convert. Retrieval times are often 40 seconds or more. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a retrieval and conversion system and method in which a non-standard image file can be quickly and easily converted to a standard format for viewing and/or printing.